


Revenge

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Trio, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron have finally found the perfect revenge against Draco Malfoy: sleep with his wife and make her beg for more.  Revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html) on LJ.

It’s all Hermione’s fault.

Hermione’s the one who volunteers for a charity to help war victims. She’s the one who befriended Astoria Malfoy. She’s the one who started making suggestive comments about the three of them fucking Malfoy’s young bride, wrecking her so she’d never be satisfied by Malfoy. She’s the one who seduced Astoria with her clever words and wicked tongue. Ron isn’t even sure exactly what Hermione did to convince Astoria to not only cheat on her arsehole husband but to do so with three of his biggest enemies, but he’s just glad she’s on his side.

Astoria is a pretty girl, more delicate and gentle seeming than her older sister, but there’s that typical Pureblood snobbery in her that Ron can usually see in Slytherins with too many galleons in their vault and not enough thoughts in their heads. Hermione thinks Astoria is clever and politically motivated to cultivate a relationship with those her husband might deem undesirable, so maybe she’s not entirely brainless, even if she has bad taste in husbands.

Ron isn’t sure he’s going to be able to find any faults in her right now, though. Not when she’s lying on their bed with Hermione’s face between her legs and Harry’s cock in her mouth. He’s not one for sharing his lovers with anyone else, but he’s getting off on the idea that this is Malfoy’s wife writhing around and begging for more. Regardless of Harry and Hermione’s urging to let the past go, he’s just not that forgiving about the shite Malfoy’s done to them. He finds it extremely satisfying to see Astoria sucking cock like she’s earning her living at it, and he enjoys watching her roll her hips against Hermione’s tongue, learning that it’s wicked in more ways than one.

Harry’s got his fingers tangled in her hair, fucking her face harder, and Ron leans in to kiss him while kneading his balls. He slips his finger into her mouth alongside Harry’s cock, grinning down at her as she blinks at him but keeps sucking. Hermione’s moving now, stroking the toy she’s wearing with scented oil before she shoves it into Astoria hard. He decides it’s time to stop watching and start participating. He moves behind their girl, sliding into her tight heat as she fucks Astoria deep enough to make her gasp around Harry.

Astoria’s tits aren’t that big, but he enjoys tugging on her nipples and squeezing them anyway. Hermione’s sucking on the other nipple, moving her hips back and forth to fuck into Astoria and then fuck back onto his cock. She’s loving this, moaning and slurping in a way that’s making him and Harry harder. Astoria likes it, too, and she’s soon begging for more, whining at Hermione to please let her come. Please. Please. Please. 

Ron wonders what Malfoy would think about his pretty little Pureblood wife begging a Muggleborn for permission to come, and it makes him fuck Hermione even harder.

Revenge is definitely sweet.

End


End file.
